


Himari tries to craft a Wedding Ring

by iKonicka



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Himari is Bad at Video Games, Neo Fantasy Online (BanG Dream!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKonicka/pseuds/iKonicka
Summary: Neo Fantasy Online is having its yearly special event where players are given a limited amount of time to gather the materials they need in order to craft the priceless Wedding Ring, a Limited Event Item which allows two players to form an everlasting bond with each other. Himari learns of this event after asking Ako for advice on what the perfect gift for her and Rinko's anniversary would be and asks for Ako's guidance as she plunges into the digital world of Neo Fantasy Online.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Kurata Mashiro/Okusawa Misaki, Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Himari tries to craft a Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/gifts), [hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/gifts), [DivineNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Noods and Renee for helping me and Zade for inspiring me to make this!

In what once was a beautiful field flourishing with life stood two figures locked in combat, the first was a lowly Warrior, draped in tattered cloth rags and armed with nothing but a broken axe and a fractured shield.

The other was a merciless beast, one that had faced numerous attempts on its life signified by the scars that decorated its body, the only feeling that managed to survive its life of bloodshed was its hatred.

The war-ravaged field which witnessed countless deaths bore more of a resemblance to a graveyard than the tranquil grassland it once was, through its years of experience it understood that it would soon be the final resting place of yet another soul, and it was just as clear to it whose soul it would be.

And without any warning, the beast charged at its assailant, delivering a devastating blow to the Warrior, grievously injuring her and knocking her back.

The Warrior falls to the ground, she musters all her strength to pick herself back up but finds no success, her eyes take on an empty look as she loses her grip on reality, in desperation, she closes her eyes to escape to her thoughts and remind herself of what she's fighting for.

* * *

"...It would be so perfect."

"All of the friends that helped shape our lives would form the audience where the ceremony was taking place, truthfully we rarely stood out compared to them, the roles we played often left us supporting them in the background."

"But in all honesty, It was never a bother, regardless of who held center stage the days we spent together were filled with enjoyment."

"But on that special day, the spotlight would be shining down upon us, from the hand-picked presents to the encouraging cheers, everything would be to celebrate our union, and like always, all the friends we held dear to our hearts would be there for us."

"Just like you were there for me."

"The day would be commemorated by a song made especially for us, as the song's rhythm resounded through the venue the beat of my heart would continuously sync to it, growing in intensity as the song reached its apex, even after it had come to its conclusion I would still need a moment to calm my wildly beating heart."

"The soothing melody playing afterward would be more subdued as if it were a dream, the ambiance of the room would gently shift to a more serene one and the tranquil atmosphere the song had set would leave everyone silent in anticipation, then once the announcement of your arrival had been made applause would gradually fill the room as the ivory curtains began to rise, unveiling the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Blue rose petals would be scattered on the carpet leading to the arch as she made her way towards it, the daylight piercing through the windows serving as a contrast to her raven-black gown."

"The sun would begin to set as she stepped onto the podium, and I would do everything I could to remain focused as I lost myself in her violet-tinted eyes, I would utter the wedding vows which I had spent days writing to fully express just how much she changed my life for the better, how my fear would disappear whenever she took my hand, how she meant everything to me."

"Once the bear-shaped officiant had finished her speech, I would take her hand and lean in closer, then I would say the words that would bind us together for eternity...I do."

"The afterglow filling the venue wouldn't hold a candle to the radiance of her smile, I would never forget it."

The Warrior opens her eyes and pulls herself up, ready for battle once again.

"These thoughts...are all I need to survive, I won't let myself die until I make our dreams come true."

The Warrior picks her weapon off the ground only to find that the impact from the fall left her already damaged weapon split in half, to her misfortune the half that went missing was significantly more crucial for crossing blades with a ferocious beast.

She quickly began searching for anything she can use as a weapon when in the corner of her eyes she noticed a sword buried in the ground, she let instinct take over as she sprinted towards the sword's resting place, and upon reaching it she hastily tossed her headless axe away in order to exchange it for the blade.

The Warrior took a minute to inspect the sword, the first thing she noticed was the oddly-discolored scarlet red gemstone ornamenting its hilt, the blade itself looked worn-out yet it still looked capable of serving its purpose, once she was satisfied she wasted no time equipping her newfound weapon and pointing it at her adversary, the blade's origin remained a mystery to her but she could not afford to waste a second pondering it.

The only thing that mattered at that moment was striking the beast down.

"...This pain I'm feeling...it's worse than anything I've ever felt before, my ears won't stop ringing and I feel like I could fall apart at any moment, and without her smile flashing through my head, that's exactly what I would do."

"My body's covered in wounds, but I won't succumb to them, my vision is slowly getting dimmer, but I won't lose sight of our future together."

"Your love is the force that drives me, it is the blade I will use to carve our destiny together, it is the unbreakable shield that will guard me against the oncoming onslaught."

"No matter how many injuries I endure my body will refuse to fail, my heart would never let it, not until I see this through."

"Every action I take leads me one step closer to fulfilling the promise I made to you, so please...wait for me, I'll be home soon, my beloved angel, my Rinko."

The Warrior raised her head proudly and locked eyes with the beast, her eyes glowing with determination, with a brief gesture she taunted the beast in an attempt to use its rage against it.

But the creature's face showed no change in emotion, it remained indifferent to the Warrior's newfound resolve, emotions like love and anger were lost decades ago to the living hell that was its life, the only feeling that could persist in its kill or be killed world and emerge stronger was the disdain it held towards humanity.

"So that's how it is...a monster like you could never understand love, the only thing that makes sense to your primal instincts is eliminating the threat that's standing before you."

The creature reeled back to prepare its next strike, it was ready to be the sole survivor of yet another encounter.

"Focus...remember the basics of combat."

"First raise your shield in anticipation of their attack, once you've deflected an attack follow up with a counter-attack of your own to briefly daze the enemy, keep your distance while the enemy flails wildly and dart in and out of their range to capitalize on their disoriented state, then once they've exhausted themselves close in on the enemy to finish them off, those are the lessons I learned."

The Warrior raised her shield as she was taught, ready to execute every maneuver required to perform the plan she outlined in her head.

"Go ahead, make the first move."

But the beast had seen far too much bloodshed to fall for such a simple strategy...as the Warrior raised her shield to defend against the beast's next strike she realized far too late that it was no ordinary attack.

The beast braced itself as it concentrated all of its might into a single armor-shattering blow, with enough power to end anyone foolish enough to defend against it.

"...Wait...this is...I can't defend against this...I need to dodge it now!"

"W-what did they say about attacks you can't defend against...r-right, I remember now!

"The best way to deal with a powerful attack depends on the opponent you're facing, for more observant opponents the best option is to bait out their attack by feigning an approach and quickly evading before their attack can reach you."

"But for foes that prefer to rely on their power more than anything else, letting them fatigue themselves against thin air will suffice, and I may getting presumptuous here but I find it highly unlikely that a mindless beast such as yourself holds much concern for cunning."

"It looks like I panicked over nothing, the only thing I need to do here is run away, I'll sheath my weapon for a hastier escape and-"

But as the Warrior turned around to flee the beast's attack...she was greeted with a horrifying sight that would leave her shaken to the core...

"...W-what the...why is there a corpse here...what is this!?"

What she witnessed petrified the Warrior, her horror would only be amplified as she gazed at her surroundings, the area around her was littered with corpses stacked on top of each other, everything about it seemed like a frightening form of art, the towers comprised of carcasses were far too numerous to count and much too high to jump over, climbing over them wasn't feasible either as the beast was already making its way towards her.

That was when the Warrior realized, the beast was leading her to this location this entire time, as the beast began approaching her with methodical steps she looked around for any path she could take to the escape the situation, but every direction the Warrior could take to avoid the beast's attack was obstructed by a fallen warrior.

"...T-then this way...no...then maybe this...way...what am I supposed to...no..."

But when everything looked lost for the Warrior, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, and as she turned to face the direction of the voice she saw it.

"...I see it...the path that leads me to you!"

The voice she heard directed her towards an empty gap in the barrier of bodies, upon seeing this the Warrior dashed towards it as quickly as she could, brimming with hope once again...only to be horrified at the scene that stood before her.

"...A...withered tree!?"

Stood before her far from any forest was a large crumbling tree which bore multiple scars from the harsh, unforgiving seasons it was forced to endure, at first glance the only thing odd about the tree was its remote location, most of the scars it received looked to be from the ravages of time.

But upon closer examination, some of the scars decorating the tree resembled clawing marks more than they did anything else, even more unusual were the eerie scarlet red stains scattered throughout its trunk.

"...How did it get all these scratches...these stains...why does the color look so familiar!?"

Once the shock had subsided and reality had settled in she recalled her current crisis, this mysterious tree wasn't just an unsettling sight, it was also an obstacle that cut off her only escape path.

She quickly began darting her head back and forth searching for any way to bypass the tree, and through looking she noticed a single branch near the ground level that could be climbed upon as a means of escape.

She began running desperately towards it, knowing this was her last and only chance of survival...

...But the beast was ready to strike, a scarlet red aura permeated its body as it unleashed its most devastating attack on the Warrior...

"I can't do this to you! I have to survive I need to be there for you! Rin-"

**"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"-ko..."

_"..."_

_"I'm grateful for everything you do for me Uehara-san, but sometimes_ _I worry that you push yourself too hard for my sake, take_ _care of yourself every once in a while, alright!"_

_"Ah, did I sound forceful there? I didn't intend to, I'm sorry, I'm just worried that you're pushing yourself too hard for our anniversary...I'm really excited too, but in the end, I'm thankful enough just being with you...Ah, I didn't mean to sound dismissive of your efforts! I don't know what you have in store for me but I'm certain it's something wonderful that I'll never be able to forget, just don't push yourself too hard, alright?"_

_"The day you confessed to me was the greatest day of my life and our anniversary will only cement that, or maybe it might even surpass it, who knows~!_ ＠＾▽＾＠"

_"...I can't wait to experience that day with you."_

_"I love you, Himari."_

_"..."_

"...I'm sorry..."

The Warrior, clinging on to her last hope had only managed to take four steps before the fatal blow made contact with her, the force from the impact launched her body towards the tree, nearly impaling her on one of its branches.

A deafening noise echoed across the valley, making all its way towards the village, those walking across the plaza stopped in their tracks as the sound reached them, a sound that once heard invoked a long, mournful silence. Another innocent life was taken today.

The Warrior glanced at the tree before her vision began fading away, she noticed the tree bearing more stains than it did before and as she took a closer look at them she realized the red hues grew more intense compared to when she last saw them.

"...I see now...humans cling to things they feel a connection to...this tree...its the only thing as forsaken as you...that's the reason you made this your home...are...these scratches...you were counting your victims...that means these...stains...are..."

With her vision getting blurrier by the second the Warrior takes one last look at her sword, upon closer inspection she comes to realize the blade's story.

"...Everything that has colors will one day see those colors change...that's a truth everything has to live by..."

"...I wonder about the days you spent with your former master...what colors did you have before you were dyed scarlet red...?"

"...Everyone's colors shift eventually...Rinko...it's going to hurt so much, but someone will be there for you, someone who would never hurt you in this way...that person will restore the colors you lost because of me...and I'll never get to see what colors you would be then..."

With the last of her strength she faced forward towards the sunset with her back against the tree, eventually, she collapses, no longer possessing the strength to move.

The field wept but it could not look away as the Warrior's crumpled body was slumped against the tree. The Warrior underestimated her opponent's capacity for cruelty greatly, and for her grave mistake, she paid with her life. Yet the beast did not close in to finish her off, it only stood there frozen in place as her soul began leaving her body.

The beast's motionlessness was puzzling to the dying Warrior, her first thought was that the beast was recoiling from its attack, but it didn't look any worse for wear to her, then she presumed that it was being cautious and waiting for her to die before it added her to the pile of corpses, but this idea was contradicted by the beast's aggressive nature.

The final theory she had was the one that made the most sense to her, the beast was enjoying watching her suffer, it enjoyed leaving its victims to their thoughts as they passed away, delighting in its sadism as it savored their ensuing agony.

"Such hypocrisy...you bear all this hatred for humanity yet you yourself embody its cruelty far better than any human ever could."

Whatever the true reason was the Warrior had resigned herself to her fate, she decided to make the most out of this time the beast had given her.

With the little time she had left, she fought to remain conscious so that her last moments would be spent thinking about her beloved...

“i’ve longed so much for this... to see your smile when i’d reveal your surprise, maybe even a warm kiss... how perfect would it have been?” I am an empty vessel without a single fragment of hope | I die as I lived, alone | My clock is ticking | it felt anything could shatter me." | Your voice can no longer reach me | I was an outcast | I wish I could feel your warmth again...I am so cold... | Alleviate | Closer inspection | What would I have been without you | The view is beautiful | What do you see? A changed world | Cut from the same cloth

  
"...I should be in so much pain but I'm not, my body's too numb to move "

"I was so afraid...solitude surrounded me as the unceasing torment that I'd resigned myself to accumulated with each passing second, without a voice I cried for help knowing nobody would answer

"

"...I, the day when I met the most beautiful, kindhearted girl in the world."

"...I should be in so much pain...but I'm not...my entire body feels numb...so this is what dying feels like, huh...?"

"...I'm so cold...I want nothing more than to feel your warmth once again..."

"...Our dreams are slipping away...you deserved so much better."

"...I'm sorry for wasting your love...please, don't ever believe that this was your fault...I'm the idiot that went on such a dangerous quest in the first place..."

"...I promised that I would make you the happiest girl in the world but I had to go and hurt you like this...Rinko..."

"...Ri...n...ko..."

**Pink Princess Himari was slain by [Greater Slime]!**

* * *

[Party] [Demon Princess Ako] **:** "HOW ARE YOU STILL AT THE STARTING AREA ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡"

[Party] [Pink Princess Himari]: "Uuueeee...all the monsters are so difficult and I'm trying my hardest!"

[Party] [Pink Princess Himari]: "Anyway, why aren't you here!? you said that you'd help me!"

[Party] [Demon Princess Ako]: "I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU'RE STUCK IN THE TUTORIAL ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻"

[Party] [Demon Princess Ako]: "YOU ASKED ME TO HELP YOU TWO HOURS AGO >_>"

[Party] [Pink Princess Himari]: "Ah...has it really been that long?"

* * *

Will finish the rest when I'm back home, thank you for reading the intro!


End file.
